


High Shelves

by DragonAesthetic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A friend prompted me an idea to talk about greenflame and I ended up writing a fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAesthetic/pseuds/DragonAesthetic
Summary: Kai just wanted a bag of chips.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowKandiKorn22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/gifts).



> I wanted to talk about Greenflame but had no idea what to talk about so RainbowKandiKorn22 gave me "Lloyd is an inch taller than Kai" and I ended up making this. Thank you for saying that because this was fun to make. I hope you all enjoy~

Kai struggled to reach the top shelf of the cupboards. _Why did they have to be so tall?_ He thought as he made another effort to grab a bag of chips off the shelf. _Why does ZANE have to be so tall?_  Since Zane was the designated cook of the ship he had made every shelf ever so slightly higher for himself when he placed them in. Kai cursed him under his breath as he started to climb onto the counter the reach his snack.

 

Sure, he could have just gotten something from one of the lower shelves or the fridge, but now his pride was at stake here. He needed to get those chips to prove, something. He tried to reach the chips again. He swore they were moving back on their own every time he got close.

 

Kai had gotten so cause up in his mission that he didn’t hear the kitchen door open or close. He nearly fell off the counter when he heard someone start laughing behind him.

 

It was Lloyd, bent over and clutching his stomach from laughter. Of course, of course it had to be Lloyd. If it had been anyone else, he would have still been embarrassed, but Lloyd was even worse. He had an image to keep up in front of him, the big and strong former leader of the ninja that he needed to live up to one day. But now that image was probably shattered into several pieces on the floor.

 

Kai quickly slid himself off the counter and stood up straight. He needed to try and save some of his dignity.

 

Once Lloyd finally started to calm down he looked up again and whipped the tears out of his eyes. “Struggling?” He tried to ask seriously before bursting into laughter again.

 

Kai looked to the ground for a moment to find a reasoning that could save him. “I was just, training! Those shelves are pretty high after all. It can be a good training exercise.” He placed his arm behind his head in an attempt to look nonchalant as he fumbled his reasoning out.

 

Lloyd regained himself again and gave a calm smile. “What did you need?” He asks. He walked over to Kai and looked up at the shelves.

 

Kai let out a muted laugh. “You wouldn’t be able to reach it.”

 

Lloyd turned his attention to Kai. “Well, I am taller than you.” He said with a grin.

 

Kai narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. “You’re an inch taller than me buddy, don’t get too cocky.”

 

Lloyd rolled his eyes and looked back up at the cupboards. He reached up and made a grab at the edge of the chip bag. He raised himself on his toes and managed to grab the corner of the bag causing it to lean forward. Before it could fall onto the counter Lloyd grabbed the bag. He looked at Kai again and the smirk on his face grew wider as he handed the chips to him. “You’re welcome shorty.”

  
When Kai realized his mouth was open he immediately snapped it shut. He grabbed the chips and began to walk away, only giving a muttered “Thanks” to Lloyd. Once he was out of the kitchen he covered his face with his hood. The last thing he wanted anyone to see was him embarrassed. Especially when it was over someone trying to impress him.


End file.
